וריד סגול
by Divalist
Summary: מה קורה כשפטוניה מגיעה להוגוורטס?au.


וריד סגול.

אני לא זוכרת בדיוק איפה הסיפור התחיל, אבל אני יודעת שהוא ניגמר.

אני זוכרת במעומעם את הרגעים היפים, הכול היה כל כך קצר והשנים חלפו במהירות.

אני לא יודעת איפה הוא עכשיו, אם הוא חושב עליי, אם הוא בכלל זוכר אותי...

אני רק מקווה שאני עדיין בליבו כמו שהוא בליבי.

הכול התחיל בוקר אחד לפני שלושים ושתיים שנים.

אני ישבתי בסלון וקראתי ספר שלקחתי מהספרייה, נסיכה, ארמון, דרקון, קסמים, הדברים הרגילים שנערה בת חמש-עשרה קוראת.

לא ממש התעניינתי בזה, בכלל לא.

קסמים, דרקונים ונסיכות... הכול היה כל כך רגיל בשבילי, בטח אתם תוהים למה...

כנראה ששכחתי להציג את עצמי כראוי, שמי פטוניה אוונאס, לימים דרסלי.

גדלתי בסקוטלנד, אני הורי ואחותי הגדולה לילי.

לילי לא הייתה נערה רגילה, היא הייתה גדולה ממני בשנה, נכון. אבל היא קיבלה מתנה שממני נבצר לקבל: לילי הייתה מכשפה, ומכשפה נורא טובה עד כמה שאני מבינה במכשפות.

לא... לא היה לה אף מעוקם או יבלות, למרות שהיא התלוננה שאפה גדול מדי רוב הזמן.

אבל לילי הייתה הנסיכה של הורינו, התחתנה בחתונה פשוטה, אהבה בחור פשוט שלדעתי היה אידיוט מוחלט ואפילו מתנשא...

אני מדברת יותר מידי על לילי, למרות שהיא ראשיתו של הסיפור, אבל היא לא עיקרו.

פעם אהבתי קסמים, כשעוד הייתי נערה צעירה, בלונדינית ומושכת, לפני שהשנים הטביעו חותם על פניי, לפני שגופי התערבל כולו במערבולת הזמן וקמל.

לילי הייתה חוזרת בחגים והופכת את הספלים לעכברים, הייתי צוחקת כשאמי הייתה צווחת באימה למראה העכברים הלבנים.

לילי הייתה משהו מיוחד, לא יכולתי להכחיש את זה.

הערצתי אותה, אהבתי אותה, אבל הכול השתנה ביום אחד של חופשת חג המולד.

כאן, הסיפור באמת מתחיל.

לילי חזרה בשעות הבוקר המוקדמות ובילתה את רוב שעות היום בלדבר דרך האח עם החבר החדש שלה, ג'יימס פוטר.

היא וג'יימס נראו כניגודים משלימים, לא ידעתי איך לילי הצליחה ליפול ברשתו של אותו נער שחרחר אבל ידעתי שכל עוד היא מאושרת, הכול יהיה כמו שצריך.

אז, כמו שאמרתי קודם- ישבתי בסלון וקראתי ספר כשאני שומעת מהחדר הסמוך את לילי מצחקקת ואת קולו השובב של ג'יימס, טוב, לא שמעתי הרבה מהשיחה, שמעתי מילים כמו 'אני אוהב אותך,' או: 'תפסיק להתנהג באידיוטיות ג'יימס!'

ואז לילי נכנסה לסלון בחיוך מבויש והזמינה אותי ל'הוגסמיד'.

הבטתי בה מבולבלת לחלוטין, מה זה הוגסמיד?!

"קדימה פטי! יהיה נחמד!!!" לילי חייכה אליי את חיוכה הזוהר, "בבקשה!!! את תאהבי את זה!" היא פתחה בהסבר מפורט על אותה 'עיירת קסמים' ועל הדברים שאפשר למצוא שם, עד שלא נותר לי שום דבר חוץ מלהיאנח בחוסר אונים ולהביט בה.

כשהיא סיימה לדבר הנחתי את הספר לצידי ואמרתי: "את בטוחה שאני בכלל יכולה ללכת לשם?"

"ברור שכן!" היא קראה, מחבקת אותי בהתרגשות, "ואת תכירי את ג'יימס! ואת תיהני, אני מבטיחה!"

טוב, כשלילי מבטיחה, היא לרוב מקיימת.

היא עלתה במהירות במדרגות, ירדה בחזרה וזרקה לעברי גלימת קוסמים עבה, היא חייכה אליי והורתה לי להתלבש כמוה, אחר היא לקחה את שרביטה והצעידה אותי אל האח בחדר העבודה של הורינו.

הלכתי אחריה בשתיקה וכשהיא פיזרה אבקה מוזרה שהפכה את הלהבות לירוקות, התבוננתי בה בפליאה של ילדה בת שלוש שרואה בפעם הראשונה מופע קסמים במתנ"ס השכונתי.

"עכשיו," היא לקחה את ידי, "בואי."

היא הצעידה אותי אל תוך האח, התחלתי לרעוד.

אש ירוקה היא עדיין אש.

ואש עדיין שורפת.

חיכיתי לצריבה על עורי וגרוני היה יבש ומוכן לצרוח באימה, אבל שום דבר מזה לא קרה.

לילי רק הכריזה בקול בטוח: "הוגסמיד!"

התחושה שעברה בגופי, אני לא אוכל לתאר במילה אחת ספציפית.

זאת לא הייתה תחושה 'טובה' או תחושה 'רעה', זאת הייתה פשוט תחושה מוזרה, כאילו אני נשאבת בתוך משהו.

מרפקי נחבט כל כמה שניות במשהו והתחיל לכאוב.

כשסופסוף העזתי לפתוח את עיני, ראיתי קיר אבן מולי והבזקי מראות מהירים של אנשים יושבים במטבח או סלון שבו ילדים משחקים במטאטא כשפים שהתעופף מעט מעל הרצפה.

לבסוף, נפלתי בחבטה על רצפת עץ קשה, יד הושטה ועזרה לי לקום.

שפשפתי את עיני כשסופסוף עמדתי על רגליי והתבוננתי סביבי, זה באמת היה מקום מוזר.

אנשים מוזרים ישבו ודיברו על איזשהו קוסם אפל עם שם מוזר, משהו כמו וולדרימורט?

שיהיה.

אחרים ישבו ושיחקו שח שבו הכלים זזו בעצמם והכו את היריבים.

לא יכולתי שלא לבהות, ידעתי שזה לא מנומס, ידעתי שזה וולגארי, אבל הכול היה כל כך חדש בשבילי.

לילי אף פעם לא הראתה לי את החפצים האלה.

עיתון עם תמונות זזות הונח על אחד מהשולחנות, אחד האדונים שישב לדלפק ניראה מוזר עם קרניים היוצאות מראשו, עמדה שם גם נערה בעלת שיער כסוף שרוב הגברים הביטו בה והמשקאות פספסו את פיהם באופן תמידי.

לילי משכה את ידי והוציאה אותי מהפונדק המוזר להפליא הזה, לא התנגדתי, רציתי עוד.

מצאתי את עצמי עומדת בשלג בתוך עיירה שנדמתה לצאת מתוך ספר האגדות שקראתי ולרקד מול עיני ההמומות.

לילי צחקה כשהיא ראתה את מבטי, "פטי! זה לא כזה נוראי!"

"נ...נוראי?" הבטתי בה בפליאה, "זה נפלא!"

היא חייכה אליי, "אני שמחה שאת אוהבת את זה, בואי, נפגוש את ג'יימס."

היא התחילה לצעוד לעבר הטירה שהתנשאה מעל הכפר, הטירה נראתה לי דיי עלובה.

מה ג'יימס מחפש שם?

אולי הוא רוצה להכניס את לילי לצרות?

לא הפניתי את השאלות האלה ללילי, רק צעדתי בשקט.

כשנכנסנו לשטח הטירה ראיתי שהיא עוד יותר עלובה מקרוב ממה שהיא נראתה מרחוק.

צריחים נופלים, ינשופים מסתובבים סביב, אגם שחור קפוא ובקתה לצד יער שנראה כאילו הוא שורץ מפלצות, ענקים וחיות טרף.

טפחתי על כתפה של לילי, מפוחדת. פני כנראה הסגירו את פחדיי בגלל שלילי ישר חייכה ואמרה בקול מרגיע: "אל תדאגי, כל אלה שנטולי קסם רואים את הטירה כך, אבל היא טירה יפהפייה והאגם מקסים ונוצץ, הינשופים הם כמו דוורים רק יותר מהירים." היא הסבירה הכול בחיוך, ממשיכה לצעוד והפעם לעבר אחת מהבקתות המוזרות שנראתה כמו חממה שבורה.

"והיער?" מלמלתי, "הוא...?"

"זה היער האסור." היא אמרה, לא מפרטת יותר.

היא לא הייתה צריכה לפרט.

ידעתי היטב על סכנות היער הזה, ידעתי היטב על החיות ששורצות בו, קנטאורים, פגעסוסים, חדי קרן, עכבישים...

הכול מסיפוריה של לילי.

תוך כמה רגעים יצא מהחממה הראש הממושקף והשחרחר שזיהיתי כג'יימס פוטר, אלא שהפעם היה מחובר לו גוף.

לילי חיבקה אותו באושר, ואני נותרתי לבהות סביבי.

אחרי שהיא הואילה להציג אותו בפניי, היא נראתה מדוכאת.

"מה קרה?" ג'יימס ליטף את שיערה.

"אני באמת רוצה שפטוניה תחווה את הקסם של הוגוורטס," לילי השיבה בעצב, "אתה חושב שאפשר להטיל עליה איזה... כישוף ראייה?"

נדרכתי.

לילי אף פעם לא הטילה עלי כישוף מכל סוג שהוא.

לא רציתי להיות 'מכושפת' או 'מוקסמת' או מה שזה לא יהיה, לא רציתי שהשרביט המוזר שלה יגע בי בכלל.

התחרטתי על הרגע שהגעתי לשם.

אבל כשלילי טפחה עם שרביטה על ראשי עיני צרבו לפתע, לא הייתה לי דעה בנושא ולא הספקתי אפילו להגיד 'אני בכלל לא רוצה לראות את כל קשקושי הקסמים שלכם!' כשלפתע, ראיתי הכול.

הטירה קיבלה צורה והתנשאה ביופי והדר מולי.

האגם נהייה בוהק עקב הקרח שכיסה אותו, ילדים החליקו על הקרח.

מהבקתה ההרוסה שעמדה על גבול היער האסור התחיל לעלות עשן מהארובה.

החממות התמלאו בצמחים וחלונותיו המנופצות של הביתן שלידו עמדנו הסתדרו לפתע.

הכול תפס צבע וצורה הגיוניים ואני הייתי בממלכת החלומות שלי.

לילי וג'יימס הובילו אותי לטירה, הייתי כל כך מוקסמת מהציורים שזזו ומהרוחות שעברו לידי עד שאיבדתי אותם.

עמדתי לבדי בתוך מקום זר ומכושף, בלי שום דרך לדעת איפה היציאה.

התחלתי ללכת לכיוון אחד וכשירדתי במדרגות מצאתי שגרם המדרגות זז, צווחתי באימה וחיבקתי את מעקה השנהב, קפואה מכדי לזוז.

כשהמדרגות נעצרו ברחתי למטה ואז התנגשתי במשהו שניראה לי כזרם מים קפואים.

הבטתי למעלה וראיתי רוח עם כתמים כסופים על כל גופה, צרחתי שוב והפעם התחלתי לרוץ, רגליי הובילו אותי אל הלא נודע, כשכל רגע אני מסתכלת אחורה לראות אם הרוח בעקבותיי.

מצאתי את עצמי במקום לח וקר שנדמה כמרתף ענק, עכבישים לא נראו וזה היה סימן טוב.

שנאתי עכבישים.

שנאתי גם לכלוך ואבק אבל המרתפים האלה נראו נקיים, מצוחצחים.

כאילו שרת ניקיון אובססיבי ניקה אותם כל היום וכל הליל עד שהבריקו.

המקום נראה כמבוך אחד גדול, בלי תמונות, בלי ציורים, בלי שריונות הברזל שעטרו את הקומה הראשונה של הטירה, בלי שום דבר חוץ מלפידי האש.

המשכתי ללכת, הולכת לאיבוד עם כל צעד.

לבסוף נעצרתי, לא ידעתי היכן אני נמצאת ולא ידעתי למה אני כאן.

לא ידעתי כלום חוץ מזה שהלכתי לאיבוד בתוך טירה קסומה כשאחותי בוודאי ממזמזת את החבר שלה באחת הקומות העליונות.

הערכתי את מצבי לאט ובשיקול דעת, עד כמה שניתן במצב הנוכחי.

החלטתי להמשיך ללכת בכיוון שלדעתי הוא היציאה, רגליי כבר היו עייפות מהריצה, לא יכולתי להמשיך הרבה וידעתי את זה.

אבל פתאום הרוח הופיעה שוב מולי, פרצופה מאיים.

צרחתי והתחלתי לברוח לכיוון השני של המסדרון, רצה כמו הרוח, לא שמה לב בכלל לרגליי הכואבות עד שפתאום התנגשתי במשהו.

באותו זמן לא ידעתי אם זה אדם או חיה או אפילו עמוד חשמל באמצע הטירה, זה לא ממש שינה לי.

התחבאתי מאחוריו ועשיתי קולות של ילדה קטנה.

כשדמות שמאחוריה הסתתרתי התגלתה כנער בן שבע-עשרה שחור שיער ואפו מעוקל, חייכתי, סופסוף מישהו אנושי.

התחלתי להסביר לו את המצב ברצף דיבור עד שהוא נראה כלא עוקב אחריי.

ולבסוף כשעצרתי לנשום הוא הסתכל על הסמל שעל הגלימה שלילי נתנה לי: אריה.

פניו התעקמו מיד מהחיוך הידידותי לפרצוף מעוצבן.

"אתם הגריפינדורים אותו דבר, כולכם מטומטמים שאוהבים לבזבז לי את הזמן, מזל שהתוחלת החיים שלכם קצרה." הוא פנה ללכת כשתפסתי את ידו בתנועה אלימה.

"הלכתי לאיבוד!" קראתי שוב, הפעם בטון כעוס, "צריכה. עזרה." הגיתי את המילים באיטיות אידיוטית.

"אוך באמת, אני צריך להיות הבייביסיטר שלכם? אולי תקני מפה?" הנער השיב בכעס, שמתי לב ששולי גלימתו היו ירוקים בעוד שגלימתה של לילי הייתה אדומה.

"אם לא שמת לב, אדון איש-עם-גלימה-ירוקה, אני אחת, לא הרבה. תדבר אליי כאל יחיד בבקשה!" פלטתי בכעס.

הוא גיחך: "מי את?"

"פטוניה אוונאס."

פניו קדרו, "עוד אוונאס?!"

"כ...כן?"

"אויש פשוט נהדר! את בכלל לא דומה ללילי."

"אוך אין לי כוח לזה, אני עייפה ורעבה. עכשיו תקשיב, לילי נתנה לי את הגלימה המגוחכת להחריד הזאת, הכניסה אותי לכאן ונעלמה. עכשיו אתה מוכן לעזור לי לחפש את היציאה או שאני פשוט אמות כאן מרעב ומותי יהיה על מצפונך?"

הנער נראה כשוקל את ההצעה להשאיר אותי לבדי, עד שהעלה על פניו חיוך ואמר בקלילות: "אולי את רוצה סיור בטירה?"

גלגלתי את עיני והתחלתי לצעוד אחריו.

הלכנו עשר דקות כשהוא שואל כל מיני שאלות עליי ועל לילי, על היחסים בינינו, על החיים כחסרת קסם שהוא הגדיר כאממ... מולגלגית?

הגענו לתמונה ענקית של פירות, שנראתה מופלאה בעיניי, הנער דגדג את האגס והוא נהפך לידית דלת קטנה.

הוא דחף את דלת התמונה ומצאתי את עצמי במטבח ענק מלא ביצורים קטנים בעלי אוזניים מחודדות ועיניים כדוריות.

הוא דיבר עם היצורים הקטנים בקול שקט שלא שמעתי, אך כעבור כמה רגעים, הופיע מולי יצור עם מגש כסף עמוס במאכלים.

ישבתי על יד השולחן הקטן שהיה שם כשהנער לצידי, התחלתי לאכול תוך כדי שמירה על נימוסים, חינוך ותרבות.

"קוראים לי סוורוס." הוא אמר לפתע, עיניו מסתכלות על עיני הירוקות.

"פ...פטוניה." מלמלתי בפה מלא, שוכחת את הנימוסים.

"כן, אני יודע..." הוא רק הביט בי, המבט שלו גרם לי להרגיש משהו שלא הרגשתי בכל חיי.

כשמבטו נשאר על פניי הרגשתי אותן מתלהטות.

זה לא הייתה נעיצת מבט חסרת נימוס, זה היה מבט בוחן ואוהב.

מבט שרק קראתי עליו בספרים אבל אף פעם לא הרגשתי עלי.

לא ידעתי למה הוא בוהה בי כך, אבל ידעתי שאם הוא יסיר את מבטו עולמי יחרב.

הוא העלה את מבטו באיטיות אל עיני, וכשמבטינו הצטלבו הרגשתי חיבור מוזר.

בטני התהפכה, לא מחמת האוכל, היא התמלאה פרפרים קטנים.

לילי הגדירה את התחושה הזאת כ'אהבה'.

אבל ממתי אני יכולה להתאהב?

לא חשבתי שאי פעם זה יקרה לי, אהבה משבשת את דעות האנשים.

הוא רכן טיפה ונישק את שפתיי, ואני נעניתי.

הנשיקה הייתה רכה, אך גם תובענית.

פי נפתח עם הלחץ הקטן ביותר של שפתיו, אהבתי את ההרגשה הזאת.

לשונו עשתה שפטים בפי, נהמה קטנה ומרוצה בקעה מסוף גרוני, אהבתי את זה.

אהבתי להיות נאהבת.

הוא התרחק באיטיות, גורם לי לפלוט גניחה מתוסכלת, לא רציתי שזה יגמר.

לא רציתי שהרגע הזה יעלם אל תוך תת המודע, יעלם לנצח בין שאר הזיכרונות.

בין זיכרון איך לרכוב על אופניים לזיכרון יום ההולדת האחרון.

מצאתי את עצמי בוהה בעיניו השחורות, יכולתי לקרוא אותו כספר פתוח, ללמוד אותו רק מלהסתכל בתוך עיניו שנראו כמסתירות עולם ומלואו.

חייכתי חיוך קטן כשהוא רכן שוב ונישק אותי.

פתאום שמעתי צעקות.

לא הבנתי מה קורה בכלל, לא הספקתי למצמץ והוא היה מוטל על הרצפה כשה... החיה הזאת פוטר רכונה עליו עם שרביט שלוף.

לילי חיבקה אותי וצרחה עד כמה היא דאגה לי, מילותיה נכנסו באוזן אחת ויצאו מהשנייה בלי שום תחנת ביניים במוחי.

מצאתי את עצמי משתחררת מאחיזתה הלופתת של לילי ומתנפלת על ג'יימס, מרביצה לו –מוגל סטייל- כפי שלילי כינתה את זה בפעם אחרת.

הוא דחף אותי מעליו ואור יצא משרביטו ופגע בסוורוס, צרחתי עליו שילך, שיברח.

הדפתי את הממושקף השחרחר הצידה, מקללת את כל משפחתו לדורותיה, אומרת לו לאן הוא יכול לדחוף את מקל הקסמים הקטן שלו בעודי עוזרת לסוורוס לקום מהרצפה.

האירועים אחר-כך מטושטשים.

אני זוכרת שסוורוס קרא ללילי בוצד... משהו, ולילי משכה אותי משם החוצה, משאירה את ג'יימס ה'גיבור' והאידיוטי שלה עם סוורוס.

חזרתי הביתה, בכיתי במשך שאר חופשת חג המולד.

לילי הייתה בטוחה שסוורוס פגע בי או משהו, היא הייתה אומרת לג'יימס שהיא תטפל בו כשהיא תחזור להוגוורטס, וכשחופשת חג המולד נגמרה, אני וסוורוס נשארנו בקשר ינשופים.

התכתבנו עד שהוא סיים ללמוד, מאז לא שמעתי ממנו.

לילי אמרה שהוא הפך לרע, שונא 'בוצדמים' ו'מוגלגים'.

מה שאני והיא היינו ועודנו.

סוורוס סנייפ היה אהבתי הראשונה.

אהבתי אותו תקופה ארוכה, אבל כיום אני נשואה כשיש לי ילד בגיל שבו אני התאהבתי בפעם הראשונה.

היום אני משאירה את העבר מאחורי.

חמש-עשרה שנים עברו מאז, והיום, אני מתקדמת אל העתיד והפעם, משאירה את סוורוס בתת המודע יחד עם זיכרון יום ההולדת האחרון.

-סוף-


End file.
